musicstoryfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Madonna
Madonna, née Madonna Louise Veronica Ciccone le 16 août 1958, est une chanteuse, compositrice et productrice américaine. Elle est considérée comme la Reine de la Pop (VO: The Queen of Pop). Son homologue masculin n'est autre que Michael Jackson. Biographie à venir... Vie personnelle à venir... Anecdote *Elle est mezzo, sa voix couvre trois octaves et deux notes. *Elle fait partie des égéries de la marque "Eleven Paris". Carrière cinématographique à venir... Carrière musicale 'Madonna (1983)' right|200px #Lucky Star #Borderline #Burning Up #I Know It #Holiday #Think of Me #Physical Attraction #Everybody 'Like a Virgin (1984)' right|200px #Material Girl #Angel #Like a Virgin #Over and Over #Love Don't Live Here Anymore #Dress You Up #Shoo-Bee-Doo #Pretender #Stay 'True Blue (1986)' right|200px #Papa Don't Preach #Open Your Heart #White Heat #Live to Tel #Where's the Party #True Blue #La Isla Bonita #Jimmy Jimmy #Love Makes the World Go Round 'Like a Prayer (1989)' right|200px #Like a Prayer #Express Yourself #Love Song #Till Death Do Us Part #Promise to Try #Cherish #Dear Jessie #Oh Father #Keep It Together #Spanish Eyes #Act of Contrition 'Erotica (1992)' right|200px #Erotica #Fever #Bye Bye Baby #Deeper and Deeper #Where Life Begins #Bad Gir #Waiting #Thief of Hearts #Words #Rain #Why's It So Hard #In This Life #Did You Do It? #Secret Garden 'Bedtime Stories (1994)' right|200px #Survival #Secret #I'd Rather Be Your Lover #Don't Stop #Inside of Me #Human Nature #Forbidden Love #Love Tried to Welcome Me #Sanctuary #Bedtime Story #Take a Bow 'Ray of Light (1998)' right|200px #Drowned World/Substitute for Love #Swim #Ray of Light #Candy Perfume Girl #Skin #Nothing Really Matters #Sky Fits Heaven #Shanti/Ashtangi #Frozen #The Power of Good-Bye #To Have and Not to Hold #Little Star #Mer Girl #Has to Be 'Music (2000)' right|200px #Music #Impressive Instant #Runaway Lover #I Deserve It #Amazing #Nobody's Perfect #Don't Tell Me #What It Feels Like for a Girl #Paradise Not for Me #Gone #American Pie #Cyber Raga #Lo Que Siente La Mujer 'American Life (2003)' right|200px #American Life #Hollywood #I'm So Stupid #Love Profusion #Nobody Knows Me #Nothing Fails #Intervention #X-Static Process #Mother and Father #Die Another Day #Easy Ride 'Confessions on a Dance Floor (2005)' right|200px #Hung Up #Get Together #Sorry #Future Lovers #I Love New York #Let It Will Be #Forbidden Love #Jump #How High #Isaac #Push #Like It Or Not 'Hard Candy (2008)' right|200px #Candy Shop #4 Minutes (feat. Justin Timberlake & Timbaland) #Give It 2 Me #Heartbeat #Miles Away #She's Not Me #Incredible #Beat Goes On (feat. Kanye West) #Dance 2night (feat. Justin Timberlake) #Spanish Lesson #Devil Wouldn't Recognize You #Voices 'MDNA (2012)' right|200px #Girl Gone Wild #Gang Bang #I'm Addicted #Turn Up the Radio #Give Me All Your Luvin' (feat. Nicki Minaj et M.I.A.) #Some Girls #Superstar #I Don't Give A (feat. Nicki Minaj) #I'm a Sinner #Love Spent #Masterpiece #Falling Free #Beautiful Killer #I Fucked Up #B-Day Song (feat. M.I.A.) #Best Friend #Give Me All Your Luvin' (Party Rock Remix) (feat. Nicki Minaj et LMFAO) 'Rebel Heart (2015)' right|200px #Living for love #Devil pray #Ghosttown #Unapologetic Bitch #Illuminati #Bitch I’m Madonna (feat. Nicki Minaj) #Hold tight #Joan of Arc #Iconic (feat. Chance The Rapper & Mike Tyson) #HeartBreakCity #Body shop #Holy water #Inside out #Wash all over me #Best night #Veni vedi vici (feat. Nas) #S.E.X. #Messiah #Rebel Heart Galerie Photoshoot Madonna 1.jpg Clips à venir... Sortie à venir... Vidéos Albums Madonna (1983) Like a Virgin (1984) True Blue (1986) thumb|left|270 px|La Isla Bonita Like a Prayer (1989) thumb|left|270 px|Like A Prayer Erotica (1992) Bedtime Stories (1994) Ray of Light (1998) thumb|left|270 px|Frozen Music (2000) thumb|left|270 px|Don't Tell Me American Life (2003) thumb|left|270 px|American Life Confessions on a Dance Floor (2005) thumb|left|270 px|Hung Up Hard Candy (2008) thumb|left|270 px|4 Minutes MDNA (2012) thumb|left|270 px|Give Me All Your Luvin' (Feat. M.I.A. and Nicki Minaj) thumb|right|270 px|Girl Gone Wild thumb|left|270 px|Turn Up The Radio Rebel Heart (2015) thumb|left|270px|Living for Love thumb|right|270px|Ghosttown thumb|left|270px|Bitch I'm Madonna (ft. Nicki Minaj) Autres collaborations thumb|left|270 px|Me Against The Music (duo avec Britney Spears) Live thumb|left|270 px|Masterpiece (Olympia) Cinéma thumb|left|270 px|"W.E." (film réalisée par Madonna) Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Féminins Catégorie:Compositeur